Superando obstáculos
by MarceDaughterOfHades
Summary: Nico y Thalia deberán enfrentarse algunos problemas en su relación, pero aun mas importante. Nuevamente deben salvar el trasero de los dioses contra, quizás, el peor enemigo que se les haya presentado.
1. Comienzo de verano problematico

Estoy emocionado.

Hoy cumplo un año y 10 meses con Thalia, sé que es cursi, pero he esperado años para poder declararme con ella y quiero aprovechar esto al máximo. He de admitir que esto es mi más fantástico sueño hecho realidad.

En menos de un mes vendrá el verano y también el comienzo del campamento.

He estado trabajando en el inframundo con mi padre Hades, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar con Thalia, la última vez que la vi fue en mi cumpleaños el 19 de mayo.

Ese día cumplí 16 años y lo festeje saliendo con ella y mis amigos, salimos al medio día a comer a un restaurante en Long island y luego tuve una festejo aparte con Thalia en Italia, paseando por Venecia y la lleve a un paseo romántico en bote por el río.

Después de eso solo me he podido comunicar vía mensaje iris. Según lo que se y me ha contado Thalia ha estado estudiando en California y vive en un departamento con Jason y Piper, que ya tienen 19 años. Aunque el padre de Piper no estuvo muy feliz con la noticia, pero al final accedió con la condición que no vivieran demasiado lejos de su casa, así que viven a 2 cuadras.

Hazel se quedó con Frank en el campamento Júpiter por el cargo del ya que es el nuevo pretor junto con Reyna. A ella no la veo hace tiempo, poco más de un año ya que ella no pudo asistir a mi cumpleaños, pero espero verla este verano, la extraño mucho, le tengo mucho cariño.

Percy está terminando sus estudios secundarios para poder estudiar biología marina en la universidad del campamento Júpiter. Vive con Annabeth en un departamento que les consiguió Poseidón, a él no le causo mucha gracia que se mudaran juntos pero como gran padre que es *tiembla el inframundo*

Yo: -Perdón papa- Grite.

¿Se habrá enojado?

Hades: -¡Todavía vives en mi Reino mocoso! -

Jejeje si se enojo

Yo: Ok, ok - no se escucha nada - ¿Papá?-

Hades: -Emm si hijo, ven necesito hablar con vos-

Me parece que se enojó en serio.

Trague en seco. Me dirigí a la sala del trono, en estos casi dos años hemos remodelado casi todo el inframundo desde el castillo hasta la entrada al tártaro.

Pusimos nuevos mecanismos para designarles a todos los muertos a sus respectivos lugares, ahora los jueces solo supervisan junto con el Can Cerbero para evitar que no se escapen.

En los campos del castigo, colocamos nuevas medidas de seguridad, estas son unos cercos en los cuales cuando los espíritus se acerquen los succiona y los lleva frente mío, de Hades y Tanatos.

Ahora soy oficialmente reconocido como "El Rey De Los Fantasmas", ahora mis títulos son:

"El Rey De Los Fantasmas"

"Heredero De Los Reinos Del Inframundo"

"Lugarteniente y Mano Derecha de Hades".

Y he de mencionar que nuestra relación ha mejorado mucho en este tiempo.

Llegue frente a mi padre.

Yo: -¿Que deseas papá? -

No contesto.

Yo: ¿Papá?

Hades: sabes hijo te he notado un poco distraído

Yo: Ah ¿sí?

Hades: si y creo saber por qué. Extrañas a Thalia.

Baje la vista apenado.

Hades: Por lo visto estoy en lo correcto, y también sé que no es a la única que extrañas. Yo también la extraño, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Intentaba controlar las lágrimas, inútilmente.

Yo: Lo se padre, pero no puedo evitar extrañarlas.

Hades: Lo se hijo.

Me miro de reojo, y luego dejo salir un suspiro, para luego sonreír.

Hades: Te haré una propuesta. ¿Te parece?

Lo miro, haciéndome una idea de lo que diría y eso me emocionaba.

Yo: Si, padre, me parece que estaría bueno escuchar tu propuesta.

A este punto no puedo más y dejo salir una sonrisa.

El me la devuelve.

Hades: creo que ya sabes lo que te diré - dijo para después dejar escapar una risa pequeña. - Bueno te propongo esto: Si terminas todas tus obligaciones antes de las 6 podrás ir al campamento mestizo antes, pero tendrás que prometerme que antes que termine el verano iras a ver a Hazel. ¿Trato?

Yo: Por supuesto que si papa.

No resistí el impulsó y lo abrace con fuerza.

Yo: Muchas gracias papá, gracias, gracias.

Me devolvió el abrazo.

Hades: De nada hijo.

Estuvimos un rato más abrazados y al separarnos le dije.

Yo: Papá, iré a terminar mis labores. Con permiso, me retiro.

Hice una reverencia.

Hades: adelante hijo.

Sera mejor que me vaya.

Me fundo en las sombras y aparezco en mi "despacho", es otras palabras un pedazo de mi cuarto en el cual tengo un escritorio con mis papeles en los cuales anoto los movimientos del inframundo.

Son las 14:28, me quedan como 3 horas y media

 **Salto de tiempo** **hora: 17:55**

¡SI! Termine por fin. Apresurado voy a la sala del trono a allí encuentro a mi padre.

Yo: papa termine.

Hades: muy bien entonces ve a empacar, Caronte va a pasar por ti a las 18:30.

Yo: Si padre, me voy a arreglar y preparar mis cosas.

Aparecí en mi cuarto y en arreglar todo tardo 20 minutos. Me voy a despedir de papa.

Yo: papa ya me voy.

Hades: te acompaño hasta la salida.

Vamos caminando en silencio, pareciera que papa me quería hablar pero no se animaba.

Llegamos allá y vimos a Caronte.

To: Bueno papa nos vemos, hasta el final del verano.

Hades: adiós hijo cuídate, nos veremos, me comunicare constantemente contigo.

Yo: Por supuesto papa. Te quiero mucho.

Hades: Yo igual hijo, te voy a extrañar. Ahora ya vete, antes que Caronte se vaya sin ti.

Yo: Claro papa.

Me dirigí hacia el barco.

Una vez que pase la laguna me fui en viaje sombra hacia el apartamento de tal. Entro, salude a los chicos, pero no vi a Thalia por ningún lado.

Yo: Jason donde esta Thalia?

Jason: Está trabajando ya debería estar por llegar.

Yo: ¿dónde queda su trabajo?

Me dio la dirección y fui hacia allá.

Llegando al restauran ubique a Thalia y la vi junto alguien que no conocía, aunque siento que lo he visto.

Los quede mirando hasta que logre recordar, pero no, no es posible el no debería estar aquí ni siquiera debería estar vivo.


	2. Un visitante inesperado

Todavía Pov de Nico Sexi Di Angelo

No lo puedo creer.

La llegada de este rubio oxigenado, me trae un mal presentimiento.

¿Me acerco o no? Aunque bien podría esperar a que se vaya.

-Hey! ¿Nico? ¿Eres tú? -

Demonios.

Era Thalia.

\- Mmn no sé, te parece que lo sea- le alcé una ceja

\- ¡Tonto! No me dijiste que vendrías-

Me abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo también te extrañe- le dije. Sarcásticamente, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Sabes que te extrañe- mi miro a los ojos y me agarró del cuello de la camisa para que la besara.

\- Enana- mientras me inclinaba para concretar el beso.

Volver a sentir esos labios fue maravilloso, seguían encajando perfectamente.

-Yo no soy enana, tengo una estatura común- me dijo mientras se abrazaba a mi pecho.

\- Si común... como un hobbit- dije para luego partirme de risa mientras ella me golpeaba.

-Hey! No a la violencia-

-Cállate- me ordenó mientras me daba un último golpe en mi hombro.

Escuche un carraspeo atrás nuestro.

-Nico te presento a Luke, es un viejo amigo, Luke él es mi novio Nico Di Angelo.

Nos estrechamos las manos.

-¿Y dime Nico de dónde eres? -pregunto Luke.

-¿Soy de Italia y vos?

-De Long Island.

Silencio incómodo.

-Emm y dime ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí Nico? Dijo Thalia para romper el hielo.

-Hace más o menos una hora. Mi padre me dio unos días más de vacaciones.

-¡Qué bueno! Sera genial pasar unos días a solas antes de ir al campamento- Thalia estaba emocionada.

Y era cierto, pasar unos días a solas con ella es una idea muy tentadora y emocionante.

-Creo que sobro aquí así que me iré-Dijo Luke-nos vemos Thalia.-  
Abrazo a Thalia y le beso ambas mejillas. Mientras intento contenerme para no golpearlo.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Nico- me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara, lo cual hice para no levantar sospechas.

-Igualmente- dije esto con la mejor sonrisa que podía dar en ese momento.

Camina un par de pasos y volvió a despedirse levantando la mano izquierda en nuestra dirección.

-Ven Nico, vamos al apartamento.

-Claro vamos-

Agarré su mano, y así fuimos un par de calles para luego tomarla de la cintura e ir abrazados lo que quedaba de trayecto hacia su apartamento.

Cuando llegamos, el apartamento estaba a oscuras y en silencio, Thalia se separó de mí para prender las luces. Cuando lo hizo se escucharon múltiples voces a la vez, y alguno que otro atrasado, al grito de ¡SORPRESA! Todos mis amigos estaban allí, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, etc.

\- ¿Y esto? - pregunte un tanto confundido, aunque me hacia una idea de el porqué de esta celebración.

\- Pues por tu llegada, ¿porque más seria? - dijo Jason con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras sostenía a Piper de la cintura.

-Esto no era necesario chicos. Pero igual muchas gracias es un gesto muy amable de su parte- les agradecí de todo corazón.

-No es nada sombritas eres nuestro amigo. Haríamos cosas así y muchas más por ti.- me dijo Leo con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien que comience la fiesta! -gritó Percy eufórico.

-Vamos aliento de muerte- Thalia me jalo del brazo para que la siguiera.

-Está bien- la seguí hasta el comedor ahora pista de baile improvisada.

Bailamos un rato, inter-cambiamos parejas de tanto en tanto todo siguió tranquilo hasta que sentí una presencia extraña en el lugar. Me tense en el acto. Hazel me miro extrañada hasta que ella también la sintió.

-¿Quién será Nico? -

Me quede callado un momento, mientras ella me miraba expectante.

-¡¿Y bien?! - ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No lo sé Haz, pero no me da buena espina.- 

-A mí tampoco. Hey ¿Qué hora es? -

-Ni idea pero creo que es tarde.- Mire mi reloj y daba las 04:37 -Son casi las cinco menos veinte-

-Bien creo que me iré a dormir. Que duermas bien Nico.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a despedir de los demás.

Yo por mi parte me dirijo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

-¡Hey Nico! ¿Te dio hambre huesitos? - me pregunto Percy mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Sí, un poco-le conteste sin quitar la mirada de mi sándwich- ¿quieres uno?-

-Si claro, yo me lo preparo. -

-No te preocupes, yo no lo iba a hacer de todos modos-le dije antes de darle el primer mordisco a mi emparedado.

-Que maldito que eres- me golpeó la nuca amistosamente.

-Jajajaja ya lo sé.

En eso entra Thalia.

-Eh! Solo yo lo puedo golpear. Le dijo a Percy y para fortalecer su teoría me golpeo el hombro haciendo que lo que quedaba del sándwich se caiga al piso. 

-¡Oye! Era mío- le reclame señalando el lugar donde se hallaba mi sándwich.

-No seas llorón Di Angelo, igual ya es hora de ir a dormir. Percy, Annabeth te espera afuera.

El mencionado se encontraba sentado comiendo, hasta que escucho el aviso de Thalia, se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo.

-Creo que es lo más rápido que he visto correr Jajajaja- dije riendo.

-Jajajaja tienes razón- río. 

-Ven vamos a dormir- 

-Okey- la seguí.

Me guio hasta un habitación en la cual había una cama matrimonial.

-Me voy a cambiar ya vengo-

Pare en seco. ¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo?

Mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato.

Thalia salió del baño con el pijama puesto. Consistía en un pantalón corto, demasiado para mi gusto, y una remera que identifiqué como mía. Se la había dado hace algunos meses.

\- ¿Te vas a cambiar o qué?-

-Sí, si ya voy.- agarre mi bolso y me dirigí al baño, me saque la ropa y me puse un pantalón de buzo. Guardé todo y volví a la habitación, donde encontré a Thalia ya acostada. Me iba a ir afuera pero escuche a Thalia llamarme.

-¿A dónde vas? -

-A dormir en el sillón- me quedo mirando- esto no es correcto-

-Nico no seas tonto ven aquí y duérmete, no vamos a hacer nada raro. 

Le hice caso. Me sentía un poco incómodo, ella noto esto y se abrazó a mi torso. Antes de quedarme dormido volví a sentir esa extraña presencia, me intrigaba saber que era pero el sueño era más, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos hasta que me dormí profundamente. 

**Narrador omnipresente.**

-Duerman, descansen pronto ya-no tendrán la paz suficiente como para hacerlo- Dijo una voz.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, si así fue no olviden dejar un review y F &F para que sepan cuando subiré un nuevo capítulo. **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
